Fatalism
by claudiastar
Summary: In the heat of battle Remus Lupin has time for a row with his wife. Deathly Hallows spoliers. Please review.


Disclaimer: I own nowt

Author's note: Contains Deathly Hallows spoilers- do not read if you haven't finished the book. The book is great- go read it!

It may be a tad morbid at the end. I am in mourning ok!

You're still here- you still want the story spoilt? Ok, read and review please.

Fatalism

"_Not a whit, we defy augury: There's a special providence in the fall of a sparrow. If it be now, 'tis not to come; if it be not to come, it will be now; if it be not now, yet it will come: the readiness is all." _Hamlet: act V scene ii

Remus Lupin had decided he was much too old for duelling. He was sure his reactions had been far quicker last time round. He was only just in time to dodge the killing curse Yaxley sent after him, ducking behind a suit of armour and yelling "_relashio!_" as he jabbed his wand out from behind the armour. Yaxley side stepped it and yelled something indistinct. Its immediate effect was to cause the suit of armour to explode sending shards of boiling hot metal and clouds of dust into the air. Remus found himself knocked to floor by the blast, his wand flew out of his hand to land a few feet away. A thin smirk came over Yaxley's face and he began walking towards Remus, twirling his wand in his fingers. With a sudden sick feeling in his stomach Remus thought _oh God; he's going to kill me…_For some odd reason he thought of Dora's laughing face.

"_Stupefy!_" yelled a voice as if from nowhere and Yaxley, hit squarely in the chest by a beam of red light crumpled to the floor stunned. Remus craned round from his position on the floor to find out who his rescuer was and to his astonishment and alarm saw Dora running down the staircase towards him. Her purple knee high boots clacked on the wood as she ran and her black cloak swished out behind her. Her face was strained and white with fear and anxiety. Suddenly was more scared than he had ever been facing Yaxley.

"You alright?" she asked in a tight low tone. He nodded and she helped him to his feet, her face relaxing a little as he retrieved his wand. "God I was so worried" she murmured. As he looked at her he felt a sudden irrational rage boiling up inside him. He had thought she was safe, was going to stay out of it. Looking around quickly for evidence of death eaters he pushed her hurriedly into one of the classrooms off the corridor once he was sure the coast was clear, casting a hasty _mufliato_.

Dora protested "Remus what are you doing, get off, that hurts!" she pushed him off and realised that he probably had been gripping her arm too tightly.

"Sorry," he said quietly. Then the anger was bubbling up inside him again, it needed a way out. "What the hell are you doing here!" he exploded, struggling to keep his voice quiet "I thought you were going to stay put!" He was more furious with her than he thought he had ever been in his life, what did she mean by coming here, putting her life at risk, leaving their child? Was she trying to play the hero? The fact that he had considered doing all those things himself, and that she had probably just saved his life did not even cross his mind.

She drew away from him, staring at him as if she had never seen him before, what little colour there had been in her face drained out of it. When she spoke it was in a distinctly cold tone. "If you think I can just sit there waiting for news, wait to hear that you're…" she stopped herself, swallowed, then continued "while the rest of you put yourselves in danger, you are more of an idiot than I thought you were," she said quietly.

He felt suddenly deeply ashamed of himself, but he knew he could do nothing, couldn't think straigh,t until he had persuaded her to leave, or to at least find a place in the school that was secure, until he was sure she would be safe. "Dora, please," he began and his tone was begging, "What about Teddy, didn't you even think of him?"

"Of course I did," she said stiffly. "He's with mum, he's fine."

"What will become of him if something happens to you?" he said urgently.

She tilted her head back and he understood for the first time that she really was related to Bellatrix Lestrange. There was something of the same fierce pride in her. "He will know his mother died fighting for a good cause. I'm doing this for him, fighting for him. So that our son will have a better world to grow up in." she said, passion welling up in her voice. Suddenly her expression darkened into one of ill controlled rage "How dare you accuse me of not caring about Teddy? It wasn't so long ago you wanted to run off and abandon us both!" Her flashing eyes darkened from brown to black, the resemblance to Bellatrix Lestrange was becoming uncanny.

Feeling oddly defeated he collapsed on to one of the desks, stirring a layer of dust. He dropped his head on his hands and said in almost a groan "Dora, I've been a fool". Her face seemed to soften somewhat. "No arguments from me," she said, but her tone was not angry, it was kind, and he saw the corner of her mouth twitch in a half smile.

She came over and sat beside him on the desk, slipping her hand into his. "You know why I had to come don't you?" she said quietly. He looked up at her puzzled. She smiled. "I had to be where you were," she said simply.

"Dora!" he said, and he felt something close to physical pain. "Dora, what would I do if something happened to you? How could I live with myself, it would me fault!"

She gave her head an impatient toss. "That's ridiculous and you know it."

"You shouldn't be here. It's not safe," he said feeling agonised.

"When I married you I swore I stick by you to the very end," she said passionately "I intend to keep that promise, even if the end happens to be tonight."

Well there was nothing else he could do. He put his arms round her and kissed her, as if he desperately needed to be reassured that she was really there.

"I love you so much." He told her in a husky voice.

"I know, and I love you too, and I swear I will never ever leave you."

"Can you forgive me for being such a blind little idiot?"

"I already had, ages ago," she said smiling. Then her smile widened into grin "to be honest I'd have been surprised if you hadn't freaked out a little when you knew I was pregnant."

He gave her a shocked look "Dora!" he protested, her eyes were twinkling with suppressed mirth. Suddenly he was laughing. Not just at Dora's comment, but at everything. It was ridiculous. Here they were in the middle of a battle that could feasibly determine the fate of the entire wizarding community, and they were having a marital tiff. It was mad, and yet somehow it was completely right. Because even in the middle of a battle for the freedom of the wizarding community nothing was quite as important as the fact that he loved Dora and she (miracle of miracles) seemed to love him too. Unable to resist he pulled her into his arms and kissed her again.

Suddenly he heard footsteps outside the classroom. He and Dora both froze, listening intently. The voice of Bellatrix Lestrange, high and snarling reached them through the doors.

"Where is she?" he heard her shriek. "Where is that blood traitor brat of my miserable sister's?" He felt Dora stiffen ever so slightly

"The Dark Lord himself made her my responsibility. Her and the beast she married. I must prune the diseased wood from my family tree." There was a cackle of laughter there, Bellatrix's the deep grunt of someone else- possibly a resuscitated Yaxley and then "where is she! I know she must be here somewhere."

Dora stood up. She was standing very straight, and her face, though white was set. In that moment he knew exactly what she was planning to do. The realisation settled on him like a lead weight.

"Dora, No!" he said urgently.

"You heard her," Dora said very quietly "she's looking for me; she's got direct order's from _him_ to deal with me. She'll tear apart the whole castle and anyone who get's in her way until she finds me."

"Dora, you've never bested her in open combat. Please don't do this, she'll kill you."

"Probably," said Tonks, and there was an odd smile on her face as if she was looking at something far away. Then it deepened into more genuine warmth. "I just hope to God I take her with me."

Remus stared at her horrified. "You don't have to do this!" he said and his voice was desperate."

An ugly look of hate twisted his wife's feature's "Do you know what she said to my mother the day she ran away from home to marry Dad?"

"No," Remus replied miserably.

"She told her she would be better off dead or failing that it would have been better if she'd never been born at all."

"Dora, she's insane," he said quietly.

"Which is why I have to try and stop her. I'm not afraid you know. I'm ready" Then she looked straight into his eyes and said "The bitch killed Sirius."

In seconds he was on his feet beside her, wand drawn. She smiled. It lit up her entire face, and her hair changed a bright gleaming gold.

"I love you." She said.

"You too."

"Shall we do this together?"

"Together."

She kissed him swiftly on the mouth then strode to the door, pushing it open calling as she did so "Auntie Bella, you were looking for me?"

The End


End file.
